


I'm Gonna Vworp (500 Years)

by Qwyzm



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I'm Gonna Be, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwyzm/pseuds/Qwyzm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whovian lyrical adaptation to I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Vworp (500 Years)

When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the incarnation meant for you  
When I travel, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's travelling with you  
If I sonic, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be usin' my screwdriver for you  
And if I haver, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'll be the alien who's havering to you

But I would vworp 500 miles  
And I would vworp 500 years  
Just to be the Doc who vworps to you  
Inside my flying police box

When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
And when distress calls, come in from the planet Earth, I'll fight to save it for all that I am worth  
I have no home (Gallifrey's blown), but I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be at home adventuring with you  
And while you grow old, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be damning the curse of the Time Lords

But I would vworp 500 miles  
And I would vworp 500 years  
Just to be the Doc who vworps to you  
Inside my flying police box

da da da (da da da) da da da (da da da) Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da da da da (da da da) da da da (da da da) Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da 

When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be last of the Time Lords who is lonely without you  
And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream, I'm gonna dream about the times I was with you  
When I travel, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's travelling with you  
I have no home (Gallifrey's blown), still I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be at home adventuring with you.  
I'm gonna be at home adventuring with you.

But I would vworp 500 miles  
And I would vworp 500 years  
Just to be the Doc who vworps to you Inside my flying police box

da da da (da da da) da da da (da da da) Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da da da da (da da da) da da da (da da da) Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da da da da (da da da) da da da (da da da) Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da da da da (da da da) da da da (da da da) Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Da Da

And I would vworp 500 miles  
And I would vworp 500 years  
Just to be the Doc who vworps to you  
Inside my trusty TARDIS police box


End file.
